WORK
by Lawliet Jung
Summary: Yunho minta bantuan pada Jaejoong agar bisa lepas dari pacarnya yang terlalu agresif. Berhasilkah? YunJae Fanfiction. Oneshot. Hanya iseng nulis setelah sekian lama jadi pembaca. YAOI. Don't Like Don't Read.


Sore itu Jaejoong masih setia di meja kerjanya. Mengadukan jemari lentiknya dengan keyboard komputer kantornya. Tak cuma sekali ia dengar dering sebuah ponsel berbunyi, sudah sejak tadi. Membuat pria itu gerah dan hendak memprotes prilaku pemilik ponsel –yang juga pegawai di perusahaan itu- sesegera mungkin. _Sabarku sudah habis_. Pikirnya. Dengan sedikit menggeser bokongnya, ia membuka suara.

"Yunho-ssi, tidak kah kau akan mengangkat panggilan diponselmu? Demi Tuhan, itu sangat mengganggu konsentrasiku yang tengah menyusun laporan."protes pria imut itu.

"mi-mianhae, Jaejoong-ssi. Aku benar-benar malas mengangkatnya. Dia sangat menyebalkan!" balas Yunho yang terdengar seperti curhat pada rekan kerjanya itu.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Jaejoong pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya karena kebetulan juga ponsel Yunho sudah tak berbunyi lagi.

.

Kantor sudah hampir sepi, hanya tinggal Yunho dan Jaejoong yang berada di ruangan lantai 12 gedung SM Corp. Wajar saja, jam telah berdentang 10 kali. Sedari sore sejak ponsel Yunho berdering terakhir kali, tak ada lagi yang membuka suara. Hanya suara "klik" dan "ctik. Ctik." khas suara orang mengetik di keyboard yang masih sama saat sore tadi.

Keadaan masih hening sampai security gedung itu memasuki lantai 12 dan menyuruh para pegawai workaholic atau _tak tau waktu_ itu pulang. Dengan berat hati Jaejoong men-_shutdown_ komputernya dan segera bangkit untuk pulang, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Yunho yang seperti ketakutan saat membaca sebuah pesan –mungkin- dilayar ponselnya. Karena penasaran Jaejoong mendekati rekannya itu dan berinisiatif mengajukan pertanyaan.

"apa yang terjadi?"

"mm.. itu- aku- AAGH! AKU TIDAK BISA KELUAR DARI GEDUNG INI KALAU PEREMPUAN GILA ITU MASIH BERDIRI DISANA!" tunjuknya horror kearah pos satpam di depan gedung tempatnya bekerja.

Jaejoong pun mengikuti arah pandang Yunho. Ia melihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian minim nan seksi juga dandanan yang tak kalah heboh menunggu di pos satpam. Namun sepertinya ia kenal siapa wanita itu.

"aigo! Yunho-ssi, apa dia Go Ahra?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk. Jaejoong tahu, wanita itu adalah kekasih Yunho. Sampai Yunho menceritakan padanya bahwa ia telah memutuskan Ahra karena tidak betah pada wanita itu, yang selalu memaksa mengajak _itu_ dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong mau tak mau terkikik mendengar alasan Yunho memutuskan Ahra. Sangat aneh mendengar cerita seorang pria berumur hampir kepala tiga menolak diajak bercinta dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Ekhem, kecuali dia memang tidak normal.

"AHA! Aku punya ide! Kau harus membantuku, Jaejoong-ssi! Ku mohon! Kau tak mau kita tertahan disini sampai besok kan?" ucapan Yunho seperti mantra yang tak bisa Jaejoong tolak.

Akhirnya mereka kini sudah berada didalam lift, dengan jemari yang terkait sempurna. Di wajah Yunho terukir senyum 5 jari khas anak TK, namun sebaliknya wajah Jaejoong ditekuk sejeleknya –walaupun masih terlihat menawan.

_Harusnya tadi aku menolaknya_. Batin Jaejoong yang menyesal atas keputusannya.

Kini Jaejoong menggunakan kemeja bunga-bunga berenda dan rok mini polkadot yang Yunho ambil (red: curi) dari laci meja Sekretaris Hong, tak lupa wig hitam panjang berponi yang menutupi rambut asli dan sebagian mata bulatnya. Jujur Yunho tak menyangka kalau kaki Jaejoong bisa secantik ini. Jika bukan dia yang mendandani Jaejoong barusan ia bisa saja tidak mengenali pria ini sebagai rekan kerja dikantornya. Mata besar yang cantik, kulit yang sangat halus, kaki mulus, bahkan Yunho sedikit terkejut saat rok milik Sekretaris Hong melekat dengan indah di pinggang Jaejoong, biasanya Jaejoong hanya memakai celana bahan panjang kedombrangan, yang tidak membentuk tubuhnya. Yunho juga sempat berpikir kalau Jaejoong memiliki bokong yang besar karena jarang bergerak dari kursi kerjanya sepanjang hari. Tapi saat ini Jaejoong tampak sempurna dengan _style-_nya sekarang. PERFECTLY PERFECT!

"kau sangat cantik, Jaejoong-ssi" tanpa sengaja Yunho berkata seperti itu pada Jaejoong. Membuat wajah Jaejoong memanas dan semburat merah mulai muncul di pipinya, seketika memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Yunho.

_Bodoh! Kini aku benar-benar seperti pacar Yunho_. Monolog Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Harusnya kan marah dibilang cantik.

"jika ini berhasil aku akan berjanji akan mentraktirmu keliling Gangnam, minum sampai pagi di café langganan mu selama seminggu, dan aku akan lakukan semua yang kau inginkan." Ucap Yunho.

"terserahlah. Tapi kau harus janji tak akan pernah menceritakan hal bodoh ini pada siapapun, dan lupakan aku pernah mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini." Kata Jaejoong malas, merutuki kebodohannya.

"iya. Aku janji." Kata Yunho yang mengeratkan pegangannya pada jemari Jaejoong, sambil memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan oleh Jaejoong.

Dan mereka malah mengikat janji seperti pasangan kekasih sungguhan. Astaga, Yunho. Kau membuat seseorang benar-benar meleleh sekarang.

.

Seperti seorang aktor dan aktris profesional, Jaejoong dan Yunho keluar dari lift dengan santainya. Baru saja ia akan mengambil mobil nya di basement, Go Ahra sudah menunggu nya di depan pintu keluar otomatis di basement kantor nya.

_Kenapa kau ada disini? Harusnya kau tetap menunggu di pos satpam, Nenek Sihir! _Jeritan hati yang tertahan dari seorang Jung Yunho untuk wanita yang sudah menatapnya geram.

"YA! JUNG YUNHO! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJAWAB TELPONKU, HAH?" maki wanita itu begitu berada di depan Yunho.

Yunho hanya diam tak bergeming dia hanya mematung, memasang tampang (sok) _cool_ nya. Padahal dalam hati dia bingung harus melakukan apa?!

_Yaa! Yunho pabo! Lakukanlah sesuatu! Jangan biarkan ia mengenalku!_ Rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati. Jaejoong pernah satu tempat kursus Bahasa dengan Go Ahra, jadi otomatis Go Ahra mengenalnya. Beruntung tempat parkir sudah sepi dan tak ada yang melihat mereka.

"YA! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" pekik Ahra menarik-narik kemeja kerja Yunho.

"Kumohon, berhenti mengganggu ku. Kau bisa mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dari aku." Yunho menjawabnya sambil menatap tajam ke mata Ahra dan menepis tangan Ahra yang tadi menarik-narik kemejanya.

"apa kau sudah mendapatkan pengganti ku? Apa dia gadis yang disamping mu?" Tanya Ahra menelisik. Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sudah bahagia dengan yang lain. Kau juga harus mencari pria lain." Jawab Yunho yang tenang dan masih menatap lurus kedepan sambil mempererat genggaman nya ditangan Jaejoong.

Ahra seakan tak percaya dengan mantan kekasih yang masih ia cintai itu. Setahunya, Yunho bukan sosok yang suka pamer kemesraan dimuka umum. Kepalanya mulai berkedut menghadapi kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya.

"mana buktinya kalau kalian pacaran?"

JDER!

Bagai disambar petir, kini Yunho bingung harus melakukan apalagi. Ia kira Ahra akan kabur begitu melihat Yunho dengan wanita lain. Namun salah! Ia sekarang malah meragukan 'gadis' yang diklaim Yunho sebagai pacar barunya itu.

Seperti mendengar suara ACTION! dari sang sutradara Jaejoong mulai membuka actingnya dengan melingkarkan tangan kanannya di lengan Yunho, dan memutar badan Yunho untuk menghadapnya. Dengan gerakan secepat cahaya Jaejoong menyatukan bibir cherry merah kenyal miliknya dengan bibir hati tebal milik Yunho. Masih bisa Yunho rasa cappuchino yang Jaejoong minum sore tadi. Yunho hanya mengikuti permainan Jaejoong dan ikut terhanyut oleh perlakuannya. Dengan lihai Jaejoong mengaitkan tangan kanan nya di leher Yunho, dan Yunho pun menaikkan tangannya menuju tengkuk Jaejoong. Bermaksud untuk mendorong kepala Jaejoong guna memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sesekali Jaejoong melirik ke arah Ahra, memberi tatapan pamer, dan mencoba menyunggingkan seringai dibalik ciuman tiba-tibanya pada Yunho. Tak sekedar ciuman, tangan Jaejoong yang satunya juga mulai meraba raba paha bagian dalam Yunho, membuat pemiliknya itu mengerang menahan kenikmatan sentuhan Jaejoong ditengah ciumannya.

Go Ahra? Jangan ditanya. Gadis itu hanya bisa terhenyak menyaksikan Live Action yang lebih menakutkan dibanding film horror thriller yang pernah ia tonton. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangisnya agar tak tumpah di hadapan pria yang pernah ia cintai itu.

Yunho seperti kecanduan pada bibir manis Jaejoong, belum lagi Jaejoong yang seperti maniak kissing. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya menempel, berubah jadi pagutan-pagutan kecil, juga pergerakan lidah Yunho yang menuntut memasuki lebih dalam mulut Jaejoong. Selama beberapa detik Yunho melepas pagutan Jaejoong, dilihatnya wajah "gadisnya" itu yang memerah. Jangan lupakan lelehan saliva -yang entah milik siapa- mengalir dileher Jaejoong. Dengan reflek Yunho menjilati leher jenjang Jaejoong, dan tak lupa menyesap leher putih jenjang Jaejoong, meninggalkan beberapa bercak merah di ceruk leher dan beberapa senti di bagian dada atasnya. Aigo! Akting mereka patut diberi penghargaan Piala Oscar!

"BRENGSEK KAU JUNG YUNHO!" teriaknya pada Yunho. Tangisnya pecah, ia kemudian memilih menjauh, dengan langkah tertatih menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di basement itu juga dan pergi dari kantor –yang menurutnya- laknat itu.

Selama beberapa saat setelah kepergian Go Ahra, kedua "pasangan baru" ini masih enggan menjauhkan diri dan melepas perannya. Selepas dari leher Jaejoong, Yunho kembali meraup bibir Jaejoong yang masih basah, dan entah kenapa masih manis. _Apa Jaejoong memakai lipgloss rasa strawberry?_ Pikirnya. Setelah ini ia akan menanyakannya pada pria manis ini.

Tunggu! Bibir. Manis. Bibir. BIBIR INI MILIK JAEJOONG!

Seakan tersadar dari hipnotis Uya Kuya(?), Yunho melepas paksa pagutannya pada bibir Jaejoong.

"mmuaaaaah-" suara-suara akibat lepasnya dua buah bibir itu terdengar begitu sensual. Membuat sesuatu berniat untuk keluar. Aniya! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi! Iya kan, Yunho? Jung Yunho! Kau harus menahan hasratmu!

Mereka berdua saling memunggungi. Merutuki diri sendiri karena lepas kendali terhadap apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

Yunho masih mencoba menenangkan hasratnya. Tak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa terhanyut dengan sentuhan Jaejoong? Jaejoong hanyalah rekan sekantornya sejak 3 tahun lalu dia bekerja di SM Corp. Yunho jarang berinteraksi dengan Jaejoong. Karena sikap Jaejoong yang dingin terhadap rekan-rekan di kantornya, juga penampilan Jaejoong yang awut-awutan bahkan bisa dibilang serampangan sehari-harinya.

Lain lagi Jaejoong yang bersumpah sampai rumah nanti ia akan segera mandi kembang tujuh rupa untuk mengembalikan kesuciannya sebagai perjaka tingting. Ia juga bersumpah tak akan mau lagi mengajak Jung Yunho bicara apalagi membantu Yunho, jika akhirnya akan seperti ini lagi.

"HEI! SIAPA YANG DISANA?" teriak Security Lee yang kebagian jatah patrol malam mengelilingi basement.

"oh, ternyata kau Jung Yunho-ssi. Aku kira siapa tadi. Aigo! Maafkan aku mengganggu kemesraan kalian. Lebih baik kalian pulang, aku akan menutup gerbang nya sebentar lagi."ucap Security Lee sambil menggoda Yunho yang hanya dibalas kekehan jengah oleh Yunho.

Sementara Jaejoong? Wajahnya sudah blushing parah saat Securitu Lee bilang "_mengganggu kemesraan_". Berhenti bertingkah seperti gadis kasmaran, Kim!

Sebenarnya Jaejoong enggan diantar pulang Yunho. Yang benar saja, kini mereka benar-benar seperti pasangan. Yunho membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong, menutup pintunya. Lalu berlari kecil dengan senyum mengembang –entah ditujukan untuk siapa- menuju kursi kemudi dan membelah kota Seoul menuju apartement pribadi milik Jaejoong di seputaran Gangnam.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong hanya melihat keluar jendela. Merutuki kebodohannya hari ini.

Tanpa sengaja Yunho yang mencuri-curi pandang kea rah Jaejoong tertangkap lensa mata Jaejoong.

"YA! Apa kau lihat-lihat?" Tanya Jaejoong ketus tanpa melihat Yunho.

"aniya. Kau benar-benar sangat manis tadi" jawab Yunho santai sambil menyetir mobil nya dengan kecepatan sedang di malam Seoul yang lengang.

Jawaban Yunho membuat Jaejoong benar-benar tak karuan. Tiba-tiba ia salah tingkah dan terbata-bata.

"y-ya! A-apa maksud mu?!"

"ohiya, ada satu hal yang membuat ku penasaran, apa kau memakai lipgloss? Bibirmu benar-benar manis. Aku suka." Kembali perkataan Yunho yang membuat dada Jaejoong bergemuruh tidak karuan. _Oh please, Kim Jaejoong. Don't fall for him. _

Jaejoong enggan menjawab, hanya melihat Yunho dari pantulan kaca jendela saja membuat wajahnya memanas. Ia melihat bayangan Yunho dikaca, _ada yang aneh_.

Ia pun berbalik menatap Yunho, seketika tawanya meledak.

"ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Tanya Yunho yang sadar diperhatikan, namun matanya masih fokus ke jalan raya.

Tanpa berbicara Jaejoong mengambil tissue di dashboard mobil Yunho dan mengusapnya di daerah sekitar bibir Yunho.

"bibirmu terkena lunturan lipstick ku, hahaha" Jaejoong tak sanggup lagi menahan tawanya karena wajah Yunho yang menurutnya lucu.

"aigo! benar saja. Tapi aku tetap terlihat tampan kan?"

Keributan-keributan kecil pun meramaikan mobil jenis sedan hitam milik Yunho. Sesekali Jaejoong menyenggol, bahkan sampai menjitak kepala Yunho, karena tak sanggup membalas godaan demi godaan yang Yunho lempar untuknya.

Jalanan kota Seoul masih cukup ramai, walaupun jam sudah berdentang lebih dari 12 kali sejak tadi. Tak terasa mereka sudah berada di depan Prospero Apartment. Tempat tinggal Jaejoong.

"Terimakasih, sudah mengantarku."

Yunho hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman paling manis dan mematikan yang ia punya. Membuat Jaejoong sedikit salah tingkah.

Perlahan mobilnya pun berlalu membelah jalanan lagi, untuk kembali menuju kediamannya, di belahan kota Seoul yang lain.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Jaejoong-ssi! Wanita gila itu datang lagi!" teriak Yunho dari meja kerjanya.

Tanpa mempedulikan Yunho yang meneriakinya, Jaejoong malah berlari keluar dari ruangan dan memasuki lift, berniat pulang lebih awal, menghindari ajakan 'kencan' Yunho.

"Jaejoong-ssi!"

.

FIN

Maaf jelek. Iseng nulis aja.

Judul gak nyambung ama cerita, dan gak berinti apa-apa.

Makasi buat yang udah ngebuang-buang waktu berharganya buat baca sampah beginian.

AKTF!

Yunjae is REAL!


End file.
